


Help A Friend Out, Would You?

by ChasetheSun2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Time, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheSun2/pseuds/ChasetheSun2
Summary: Nepeta's got an itch that needs scratching. Karkat just to happens to be the closest troll.





	Help A Friend Out, Would You?

**Author's Note:**

> For [Aaron](http://zurcosdaily.tumblr.com/)! Thanks so much for commissioning me. <3

The sound of a slowly creaking door permeated the midday silence of a shared hivestem in the middle of the Imperial City. Soft snores echoed from within, emanating from a comfortable-looking lump laying on the coupling platform that occupied the left corner of the room. It was a respiteblock; neat and tidy, filled with training equipment, weapons, and books of every shape and size. A computer screen gave off the only light in the room save for what spilled from the hallway as the door's crack widened.

Soft, shuffling steps entered the room.

"Karkaaaaat."

No reply.

"Karkat."

Silence. Then, a small, annoyed huff.

"KARKAT VANTAS!"

This finally got a reaction. The sleeping lump of troll on the bed yelped, nearly tumbling off in his attempt to untangle himself from the blankets. He sat up, wildly looking around for the source of the noise. His eyes were squinted to focus in the dark, his hair a tangled, mess of bedhead and a scowl on his face. Spotting the shadow standing in the lit doorway, Karkat grumbled and pulled the blanket back over him, diving back into the bed.

"No." He said, muffled by pillows. 

The light flicked on and Karkat winced. He tugged the blanket further over his head until it covered everything save for his nest of hair and nubby horns. Footsteps echoed across his floor and he growled in annoyance.

"Fuck off, Nepeta!" 

There was a faint giggle. Then, all the air left Karkat's body at once as a hundred and fifty pounds of lean muscle dropped straight onto his chest. He wheezed, throwing the blanket off his face and looking up at the smug kittenish expression of the troll currently sitting on his chest. Her curly hair hung over her bright, shining green eyes which seemed to gleam even in the darkness. He could feel her claws pricking at his chest.

"Karkaaaaaat. Look at me." She chirped.

Karkat's eyes travelled downwards and a strangled noise left him.  _ Oh. _

The green trench coat Nepeta normally wore was gone, as was the ripped t-shirt and cargo pants. She was completely bare and straddling his waist. Her freckled skin was slick with sweat, which would normally be gross to Karkat, but the sickly sweet smell of pheromones drifted across his nose and he could have gagged with it. It made his mouth water involuntarily and he swallowed. Taking a deep breath didn't help to calm him down; the dizzying scent only drove further into his nose, clouding his mind and filling his veins with a warmth that traveled straight south. 

"Holy shit," He breathed. There were questionable ways of being woken up, and then there was being awakened by one of your best friends in heat. 

Nepeta's tail waved in the air as she leaned in, nuzzling her cheek right against his now racing pulse. The thick scent only grew stronger the closer she got and he couldn't help but groan. "Karkat," She said pleadingly, pressing soft lips to his jaw. "I woke up with an itch....please, I need you to help me scratch."

She trilled softly, nibbling at his jaw,  rocking her hips down hot and needy. This was just....so unlike Nepeta, but with his addled pan so high on hormones he couldn't really stop to think about what was wrong here in this situation. She tugged off the blanket, revealing him wearing only a pair of boxers to bed. Heat had already begun to coax his bulge from its sheath and he babbled as her lips began to trail downwards. 

"N-Nepeta, I don't think you're in the right mind to be asking me to - Jesus christ--" Nepeta rolled her his against his again and his breath caught in his throat. Was this some kind of bad pailing porn video? Was he dreaming? Actually even if he was dreaming he wasn't sure if he would be dreaming about Nepeta. But still his bulge responded anyway, lashing out and wringing itself against his boxers as if desperate to find some sort of exit. Nepeta was quick to him; those claws grew uncomfortably close to his groin and he heard the ripping of cloth. Cold air hit his bulge and he shivered. "Fucking hell!"

She silenced him with a kiss. As far as Karkat knew from being around her she'd never kissed anyone before. She shouldn't be this good at it. A groan left him and before he could even think he was kissing her back, feeling her tongue tangle with his. She mewled against his lips, a wanting sort of noise, and her hips rocked against his teasingly. He could already feel how wet she was. 

"Nepeta," He breathed, breaking away from the kiss, panting. He looked up at her. He saw the need shining in her eyes and for a moment he felt pity for her. This was likely her first heat. He remembered how tough that was. Only, he'd had to hide himself away and suffer because he was too afraid of culling to get anyone to help.

He wouldn't let that happen to her. No one deserved to suffer that badly. He sighed.

"If Equius kills me for this I'm haunting you," He said in a voice that only half-managed to sound stern. Her ears perked up as she realized he was going to help her and she smiled. Her hands cupped his jaw and she kissed him again, with more force and passion this time. Without abandon she began to rut herself against him and he groaned. "Fuck - hold on, are you just going to--?"

The words 'use me' never found their way out of his mouth. She began to bounce, her nook slick and wet against his bulge, pinned between them as she rocked herself against it. Even against his feverish blood she was boiling. Karkat's hands fell to her hips, guiding her as she ground her nook against him without ever taking him inside of her. It was driving him insane; with the scent of her heat and sex around him and the feeling of her hot nook against his bulge he felt like if he didn't get inside her this very moment he was going to die. Hell, his heart was racing hard enough to warrant it already.

"Nepeta, come on," He hissed, almost begging for it himself now. She didn't seem to be listening; with his permission granted she had lost herself in the literal heat of the moment, only focusing on her own pleasure. Karkat was momentarily mesmerized by the way her small breasts bounced, the movements of her muscles under her slick skin, her breathless moans and whimpers. 

Nepeta's claws dug into his hips and he hissed, bucking up into her touch. That was all she needed; her body went stiff and she cried out, arching her back as she spilled olive, staining his waist and hips with her material. His eyes widened and he stared for a moment, watching her ride out the waves of her orgasm. Jesus, if he'd known it was that easy to make her come he would have said yes a lot quicker. 

Now there was just the issue of his bulge, still knotting over itself in confusion and frustration. He glanced down at it, then up at the spent troll still straddling his hips. For a moment, their eyes met, and Nepeta's glanced down at his bulge as well, glistening red against the olive sheen of her slurry. She bit her lip.

"...Round two?" She asked, sounding almost shy and meek now that the haze of her heat had gone. 

Karkat didn't need to hear any more than that; with energy he didn't even know he possessed he gripped her hips, rolling them over and pinning her to the bed. She squealed, arms up over her head and hair splayed out against his pillow, looking up at him with wide surprised eyes. A question was forming on her lips but she didn't have time to ask before he was kissing her, hard and passionate. She gasped, then moaned into the kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him closer. He had no complaints this time around, moving with her hands and rocking his hips against hers. His bulge writhed against her nook and she gave a needy little whimper.

"Can I?" He asked, breathless against her lips. She nodded. He didn't need any more permission than that; slowly he slid inside her, shuddering at the heat and warmth of her nook. A choked, needy little sob left her and her nook clenched down on him as if it wanted to pull him in deeper, quicker than he was going. He wouldn't let it; he wanted to take this slow. At least, at first. 

It took several long, torturous moments before he finally bottomed out inside her, pressed to the hilt. The tightness and warmth of her nook was breathtaking; he shuddered, trying to breathe and focus on not spilling too quickly, adjusting to her heat. 

Nepeta didn't seem to get the message about waiting. Impatience shone in her eyes and she whined, bucking her hips up against his. He gave a grunt of surprise. There was no way he couldn't move after that. Slowly he pulled out, drawing it out as much as possible, pulling out until only just the tip of his bulge remained--

And then slammed himself into her. Nepeta squealed again and squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden forceful thrust, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, gripping onto him for dear life. It felt too good to stop now - Karkat thrust into her with the same rough pace, again and again, panting and groaning into her shoulder. 

He could feel her claws scraping down his back and it only added to the pleasure. Jesus, when had he become a closet masochist? He wondered dizzily, barely able to focus on anything except her screams and moans of pleasure and the tight, wet warmth of her nook. His breaths were ragged and uneven. He had no idea what to do with his hands, ending up pressing them on either side of her head and leaning over her. The look of absolute pleasure racking her and pulling at her features made him shudder, his gut tightening. 

"Fuck," He hissed. There was no way he could last long like this. To make up for it he hunkered down, lowering his head and slammed into her, quickening the pace. He was certain that every troll in the hivestem could hear her screaming now, pleading with him  _ go faster, harder, don't stop _ ! and to his utter embarrassment, the thought of everyone knowing what they were doing only made his bulge writhe harder inside her. He swallowed, feeling the coil in his gut grow tighter and tighter with every thrust. He whispered her name and she reached up, claws digging into his scalp as she pulled him down to kiss her, hard.

Just as quickly as he started, he stopped. Nepeta froze, looking up at him with a whine, tail twitching in annoyance. "Hey!"

"Hold on." His voice was a low growl. Quickly as he could he hitched her legs over his shoulders, doubling her over on the bed. Without any hesitation he pulled back and driving himself into her again. He hit the mark; Nepeta clawed at the pillow under her head and reared up, all but howling as he thrust deeper into her. Every movement was sharp and quick; Karkat could feel beads of sweat rolling down his back, the air thick with her pheromones and the scent of sex. 

Nepeta was a twitching, nearly sobbing mess under him; she whimpered his name and tore at the sheets, tugging them tightly. Her toes curled, legs bouncing against his shoulders with every thrust. He knew she was close again, her breathy noises growing high-pitched, nose crinkling adorably in wait as her body wound tighter and tighter. Her nook gripped his bulge greedily and she gasped out his name.

"Karkat--" 

"I got you." 

It was one of the kindest things he'd said this whole time. A strange sort of gentleness invaded his tone even as he thrust himself deep and rough into her. Nepeta's eyes widened for a moment, a green flush coming over her cheeks. She smiled softly up at him despite the rolling waves of heat and she reached up with both hands, pulling him close. The kiss they shared this time was gentle and warm. There was no rush. 

Karkat wasn't long until he felt his own end coming up; he reached down and quickly stroked Nepeta's bulge, pulling her over the edge with him. Her nook clenched down on him as she started to come again and it dragged him over, filling her with a low, guttural groan of her name and a full-body shudder. It felt amazing; his breath caught in his throat and he relaxed against her, letting her legs slip down and burying his face into her shoulder as his bulge spilled bright candy red into her nook. 

For several moments neither one of them moved. Soft panting filled the air between the two of them. Slowly Karkat pulled out of her, wincing and hissing slightly at the over-sensitivity on his spent bulge. It slithered back into its sheath and he sighed, laying himself beside her. 

"Feeling better?" He asked. His voice slurred; he had, after all, been awakened from a very deep sleep.

Nepeta nodded, turning and wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you." She murmured, looking embarrassed. "I didn't want to do anything about it, but..." 

She looked to the side, hiding her face in his shoulder. Karkat reached up and rubbed her back gently. He decided not to mention that she was sweatier than her moirail; after all, he probably was too. He could feel it trickling through his hair and honestly, it was kind of gross. He pushed it to the side for the moment to lean down, pressing a tender kiss to Nepeta's forehead. 

In all honesty, Karkat thought she looked...rather beautiful like this. Flushed, her hair a curly, wet mess, her lips kiss-bruised and eyes shining eagerly. Mindlessly Karkat played with her hair, stroking it back off her forehead. Nepeta closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. 

"We should shower." She mumbled softly. Karkat snorted.

"Yeah. Open a window, too. It smells worse than Equius' gym shorts in here."

Nepeta laughed, shoving at his chest. "Ew!" She cried, wrinkling her nose. "Don't remind me. He left them at my house one time, you know."

"Eugh." Karkat made a fake gagging noise and Nepeta snorted as she giggled, clutching at her stomach. Her fingers slid across the sticky material clinging to her skin and a look of disgust crossed her face. Immediately, she sat up out of Karkat's arms. He didn't blame her. Now that the slurry was cooling it was becoming gelatinous and uncomfortable.

"Can we save the cuddling for after we shower?" She said, though her question was already being answered; Karkat sat up and got off the bed, immediately stripping off the sheets and blankets to throw in the laundry chute. Just to give him a hand Nepeta grabbed a dirty towel and dabbed at the stains. 

The two of them worked in silence to clean off the bed for several long minutes. As they cleaned Karkat's mind whirred. What did this mean for them? Were they a  _ thing _ now? Jeez, if Equius ever found out that he'd slept with Nepeta - in her heat no less - and not dated her he'd put Karkat's head through a wall. There went his lucrative career as a threshecutioner before it'd even begun. Glancing over at Nepeta, he could tell she was in the middle of deep thought too, her nose crinkling and her brows knitted together so tightly she could make a sweater out of them. 

"Hey--" 

"No."

Nepeta cut him off before he even had a chance to ask anything. He blinked, stunned. 

"What - How did you even know what I was going to ask?" He demanded, standing up straight from the bed. Nepeta looked up at him, finishing up her work and throwing the used and stained towel into the laundry chute. Perfect score. 

"You have that look on your face," She said, pursing her lips as if to try and imitate it. "The one you get when you're debating your romance movies. This...isn't a romance movie."

It was clear from his blank expression that he wasn't following. She sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "We're what, nine sweeps old now?" She asked. "My crush on you was ages ago. I'm not about to fall flush for someone again just because he helped me with my heat...no matter how nice he was about it."

Her cheeks flushed. Karkat knew his own were a bright red from the warmth that flooded his face. He looked down at his bare toes. It was embarrassing to have this conversation naked, but here they were. "I guess," He mumbled. "I still kind of feel like an ass for-"

"Don't." Nepeta cut him off again. This time her voice was gentle, a smile playing at her lips. "I had fun, you had fun, that's what matters. We can both walk away feeling good about what happened, you know?"

Karkat was....honestly amazed. Looking up at her, it was incredible just how much she'd grown - how much they'd both grown, together. A smile pulled at his own face and his ears turned red, twitching. She was so mature now. He didn't know how to handle it, not after seeing her as the hopelessly flushed sweetheart of a troll who loved hunting and roleplay and who had a gross casteist moirail. Something about this whole exchange was making him see her in a whole different light.

"Besides." She wasn't done talking. Karkat looked up; she'd taken a few steps forward until they were mere inches from one another. "It's not like we can't have a round three, right? There's still time for a little more fun."

Her hand found his. A mischievous little light sparkled in his eyes and immediately his interest piqued. He laughed quietly, leaning in and pulling her close for a quick, teasing kiss. She kissed him back with a sweet trill on her lips, one hand pressed to his chest. Her lips parted and she nibbled at his lip playfully. 

"Yeah," He said once they'd pulled away to catch their breath. "Yeah, one more round won't hurt anyone."

Nepeta giggled and squeezed his hand tightly, dragging him off to the shower. 

 


End file.
